Of Pizza and Chocolate
by ProtoBlues
Summary: In which C.C. shows she cares in her own way. -C.C. x Lelouch-


A/N: I suppose this is either AU or takes place sometime in the future. Since Valentine's Day is in winter and Code Geass takes place in, I believe, the spring. If it was the winter of that year, Lelouch wouldn't have met CC yet. If it was the winter of next year, then I think Lelouch and CC would still be tied up in destroying the world and probably not in the mood for Valentine's Day. So this is either AU, or takes place pretty far in a hypothetical future (after everything has settled down, CC decides to stay with Lelouch, and Nunali is fine with her brother being a terrorist, for whatever reason).

Oh, and as a random thing: leave it up to me to write a Valentine's Day fic two months late.

Credits: to Twilight Sazuka for beta-reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, nor am I making a profit from this piece.

* * *

"I'm home!" Lelouch called, and nearly threw himself onto a nearby couch. 

"Welcome back. Are you okay?" Nunali asked, hearing the soft thump.

"I'm fine. I'm just a bit exhausted. Planning a school-wide festival really isn't as easy as it may seem." He paused, then inquired, "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"At the festival? Yes. It was fun – hearing all the music and everyone around me happy. And," she added with an almost sly smile, "the food tasted very good."

"And you told me _I_ was going to get fat from all that pizza," Lelouch chuckled.

Sayako then appeared from the kitchen with a glass in hand. She came over to Nunali, handing it to her, "Here's your apple juice." She then directed herself to Lelouch, "Welcome back."

He nodded in reply, then pulled himself up from the sofa with a bit of a groan. "Well, I'll be going to my room now."

His sister couldn't resist one last jab. "See, you are getting fat – groaning just at getting up."

With a smirk, he replied, "Yeah, maybe I am."

-

He came into his room, swinging down his school bag at the side of his desk. Looking at his desk, he found a red package in the middle of his desk's surface. He turned quizzically towards CC, who was reading a book on his bed.

"It came with the pizza," she said in her usual blasé tone of voice.

He still refused to take it. "Why didn't you eat it yourself?"

"Already ate a lot of chocolate before the pizza came."

"Oh. Okay then." He left the chocolate alone and walked to his dresser to pick out pajamas, then headed towards his bathroom.

-

The next day, a Saturday, while CC had gone outside (probably shopping for more clothing for herself using _his_ credit card), Lelouch was scribbling out his homework. He paused to rest his tired wrist and glanced at the digital clock on his desk. It was eleven thirty. Meaning, CC should be coming home now to eat pizza, and he should order it now because if he left it up to her to order, she'd use his credit card to just buy the whole company. And, of course, she wouldn't eat pizza in some nice store while she was outside because she didn't like most humans (which she claimed to be as ill-mannered and stupid as Tamaki who so much as _dared_ to call her a dumb-ass).

He picked up his phone and pressed the third speed dial button (it was stupid, really – that he would have Pizza Hut on speed dial). "Hello? This is Pizza Hut. May I take your order?"

"I'd like a medium sized pizza. Extra cheese and mushroom. And um," he smirked faintly, "a Cheesy Crust." His eyes caught sight of the red package of chocolate from the day before, pushed to the side of his desk in favor for the homework. "Oh, and are you still offering the chocolate with the pizza?"

"Um, chocolate?"

"Yes, you were giving out chocolate with pizzas yesterday?" Lelouch asked uncertainly.

"Er, no, sir."

"Oh? Really?" Lelouch gave a small smirk of interest. "Never mind then. A friend told me that you were. Well, just the pizza then." He gave his address, the delivery boy made a small gasp of recognition (and he'd better too – Lelouch ordered pizza from there on a daily basis), and hung up.

-

CC came back for lunch, as he expected. She threw off the coat she was wearing onto a nearby chair and took a slice of pizza from the box placed on an end table, sat on Lelouch's bed (sometimes, he wished she stayed in the clubhouse next door because the floor was a rather uncomfortable place to sleep on, especially in this cold weather), took Cheese-kun to hug, and proceeded with her daily ritual of pizza-eating.

Except this time, Lelouch was staring at her with a faint smile (which she would definitely describe as malicious and conniving). "Yes?" she asked warily.

"I called Pizza Hut today. They said that they weren't giving out chocolate yesterday." That same smile on him widened.

"It wasn't from Pizza Hut," she replied quickly. "I wanted to try out another place's pizza. But I don't remember the name."

"I see," he responded, wondering if she was lying. He wouldn't put it past her, really. But the odds of her telling the truth on this matter seemed greater than the odds that she would be going out of her way to give him chocolate, and on Valentine's Day no less. "What's your verdict?" he asked conversationally.

"I still like Pizza Hut," she replied simply and resumed her eating.

He shrugged and turned back to his homework, his wrist now fortified with renewed vigor.

-

"No, really, brother, I can get it myself." Nunali protested, her hands already on the wheels of her wheelchair.

"No, I'll get it. I don't mind. And besides, I can get it faster," Lelouch insisted and walked on ahead to the kitchen to grab a can of soda.

He took out the refreshment, but then paused on his way back to sniff at the air. It was air freshener (and it seemed like a good lot of air freshener too), but there was an occasional whiff of a nice, familiar smell. Breakfast? But they had cereal. And Sayako was out right now buying groceries for lunch.

He paced around the kitchen, continuing to sniff the air, and wondering what that smell was. "Brother?" Nunali called from the living room.

"Ah, I'm coming!" he shouted and trotted out the kitchen to give his sister the drink. She thanked him, and he was on his way back to the kitchen, leaving his sister to wonder vaguely what was there that caught his attention.

Lelouch continued to pace back and forth in the kitchen, racking his brain for that smell. He began sniffing the counters then, knowing that it was some type of food and therefore, probably was on the counters. The counters didn't have a much stronger scent than the rest of the kitchen. So he began throwing open cabinets. He still couldn't figure out the smell (oh, _why_ did there have to be so much air freshener in the room?).

"Brother?" Nunali called from the living room, slightly anxious, and wondering what her brother was doing.

"Uh... Nunali? Can you come in here for a second?" Some people say that when someone loses a sense, they become more adept in the other senses. Lelouch only hoped they were right. Obediently, Nunali came in with an inquisitive tilt of her head. "Sniff the air. Can you smell something?"

"Air freshener?"

"Besides that," he replied hastily.

She sniffed a few more times before exclaiming, "Oh, that! It's...homemade chocolate," she sounded slightly quizzical. She didn't make chocolate, she didn't think Sayako made chocolate, and needless to say, her brother was a boy and therefore didn't make chocolate on Valentine's Day. But then she came to her own conclusion, "Oh, did you let some people make the chocolate for the festival in here yesterday?"

"Oh, yeah," Lelouch quickly agreed, "There weren't enough stoves in the home ec room to meet the demands, so I let them use ours too."

"Oh, okay," she replied, content, then rolling herself back out into the living room.

-

Lelouch returned to his room, resisting the urge to flash CC a knowing smirk. He picked up the chocolate, unwrapped it with some difficulty (why couldn't she have used cheap tape, instead of the tape that actually sticks to things?), and put it in his mouth. _Dark chocolate..._ He bit it. _...with a caramel center_. He was almost surprised that CC had the level of technique to do that, but then again, CC was a smart woman and he was sure that Sayako probably had one of those food syringes.

He looked towards CC, who was pointedly looking away from him (he wondered briefly if it was because she was blushing, but then decided to not pursue the thought any further because then he would bust a gut laughing, and he was not especially fond of hospitals). His eyes flitted back to the chocolate, with the caramel slowly oozing out, and smiled. _How fitting_.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Nunali started wondering why her brother would ask her what the smell was when he knew people made chocolate in there.

* * *

A/N; I got this idea from a post on LiveJournal's Code Geass community. There was a scan of an interview that the thread maker wanted to be translated. Twinbells gave a translation (mind you, I'm omitting the parts irrelevant to this fic): 

"_Q:...if C.C. were to give Lelouch a Valentine chocolate, what will she say, and what kind of chocolate will she give him?  
A: Hmm... "(The chocolate) came along with the pizza" or something like that. laughs Actually, C.C. would eat however many pizzas it takes to get the free chocolate for Lelouch. And then she'll silently put it at Lelouch's place... or how would she do it? She really is obstinate. laughs_".

Dark chocolate with caramel... I really wonder if that would taste good. I've always hated dark chocolate because it's so bitter, so to me, I think it'd be like taking medicine with sugar. Which would just be stupid. But -shrug- I needed some stupid, fluffy ending, and I noticed that Yukana didn't answer "what kind of chocolate" in the Q&A above.


End file.
